wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelcrafting
Jewelcrafting is a profession which was introduced in the Burning Crusade expansion. Players are able to make rings, trinkets, necklaces and more, as well as gems for socketed items. Special for any Jewelcrafters are figurines which are Bind on Pickup. Those who have not purchased the expansion are able to use items created by Jewelcrafting, although only those with the Burning Crusade are able to learn the Jewelcrafting profession itself. Jewelcrafting also allows a player to cut gems recovered from mineral ores (copper, iron, mithril, etc) via Prospecting. Each cut gem has a color type (red/blue/yellow), and certain socketed items have colored sockets and a bonus that can be activated if gems of the appropriate color are placed in all its sockets. It's worth noting that, unlike enchantments, you cannot socket gems to any weapon or piece of armor. Only certain items from Outland and Northrend have gem sockets. Blacksmiths, however, can add colorless sockets to their own bracers and gloves, and create for players to add a colorless socket to high-level belts. Tools Jewelcrafting beyond the most basic designs requires a . At jewelcrafting skill level 300, gem cutting and a few high end jewelry items require a . Learning Jewelcrafting In order to begin your jewelcrafting career you must first have the Burning Crusade expansion. After that all that is required is for you to head to the Exodar (for Alliance) or to Silvermoon (for Horde). These are the only places you can learn Jewelcrafting on Azeroth. One of the racial abilities for the Draenei is a 5-point bonus to the jewelcrafting skill. However, this is of very limited value. The most basic recipes are Apprentice jewelcrafting designs. More advanced are Journeyman jewelcrafting designs, followed by Expert jewelcrafting designs, Artisan jewelcrafting designs, and master jewelcrafting designs. Grand Master jewelcrafting designs are taught by trainers in Northrend, in either Howling Fjord, Borean Tundra, or Dalaran. Most of the highest level recipes can only be purchased with . Alliance Trainers * * * * Horde Trainers * * * * * Neutral Trainers * (Aldor) * * Faction Designs Some designs are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction designs entry. Gem Cutting Once you reach level 300 in Jewelcrafting, you can begin to learn to cut gems for sockets. These cuts are not taught by a trainer, but must be bought from the Master Jewelcrafter of your faction in Hellfire Peninsula, or various faction vendors that require a certain level of reputation with them before you can purchase the designs. Most cuts are purchasable from a faction quartermasters in Outland, although one cut (315 blue) is a world drop. Most cuts at 350 skill are learned from world drops. See Gem Attributes below for more information about specific cuts. List of cuts for Wrath: *Northrend gems by color *Northrend gems by quality Socketing Equipment with sockets on them are found in Outland and Northrend. Gems are cut by Jewelcrafters can cut raw gems into jewels which can then be placed into the socket, giving the item bonus stats. A socketed gem can be replaced with a different gem, but this will destroy the original gem. Colors Gems come in eight colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, prismatic, and meta. Excluding meta gems and sockets, any colored gem will fit into any colored socket. However, matching the gem and socket colors allows for the socket bonus to be activated. Primary-color gems - red, yellow, and blue - will only match sockets for their color. Secondary-color gems - green, orange, and purple - will match either of the two slots that correspond to their color. Finally, tertiary-color gems (which include only the Void Sphere and Prismatic Sphere) will fit into any color slot (excluding meta) and still activate the slot bonus. Secondary gems also have combinations of two different bonuses, while primary gems only boost one stat. Meta gems possess their own color requirements to activate, so a player might choose to forfeit an item's socket bonus in favor of a more desirable meta bonus. The two prismatic gems (Void and Prismatic Spheres, which are crafted by enchanters) will, since they are a combination of all colors, provide resistance to all forms of magic. For example, a basic red cut is to turn a Blood Garnet into a Teardrop Blood Garnet, giving +13 healing spells. A basic yellow cut is to turn a Golden Draenite into a Brilliant Golden Draenite, giving +6 intellect. However, a Flame Spessarite is an orange gem that can be cut into a Luminous Flame Spessarite, a gem that gives both +7 healing and +3 intellect and will match either a red or yellow socket. There are many gems that can be cut to fit in sockets. For each color, there is an uncommon gem, which can be cut using patterns from vendors and quartermasters that are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 300 to 325; and a rare gem, which can be cut according to rare, world drop designs learnable at jewelcrafting skill 350. Meta gems fit into meta sockets, which only appear on high-level head-slot items, and cuts for them are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 365, although some meta-slot jewels are boss drops and cannot be crafted. Raw meta gems are produced by alchemists by transmuting a number of raw minerals and primals into special diamonds. There are also epic equivalents of each gem colour, obtained through mining nodes in the Mount Hyjal instance, drops from mobs in the Black Temple or they can also be traded in Shattrath City for Badges of Justice. The designs for their respective cuts are available through reputation with Scale of the Sands or Shattered Sun Offensive. Materials See Gem Materials Designs Lootable Designs The following designs are dropped and can be sold on the auction house or traded between players. Trainable Designs See: * Apprentice jewelcrafting designs * Journeyman jewelcrafting designs * Expert jewelcrafting designs * Artisan jewelcrafting designs Jewelcrafter-only designs The following tables lists all Bind on Pickup jewelcrafting products. Note that, although the Dragon's Eyes only require 370 Jewelcrafting, Wrath of the Lich King is required to access Dalaran and purchase the designs, all of which are Bind on Pickup. Interface Gems can be socketed by shift+right-clicking an item that has sockets. This will bring up a window with sockets appearing at the bottom for you to drop the gem(s) into. After placing your gems into the sockets you want, click the "Socket Gems" button to socket the gems. A socketed gem can be replaced with a different gem, but the original gem will be completely destroyed by this. See also *Jewelcrafting 300 Skill Guide *Northrend gems (By color - By quality - Transmutations) Patch changes * * gems stat bonuses increased. ** New recipes have been added for cutting epic gems and can be purchased using . ** now has a chance of yielding an epic gem. ** Raw epic gems can be obtained via the following means: *** Prospecting *** Alchemy transmutations *** Purchased with Honor *** Purchased with }} * * and some quality gems into several quality gems ( ) ** Several world-drop BoE Northrend rare gem designs added ** Northrend rare gems can be purchased for }} * ) is no longer obtained through Prospecting}} * * no longer requires a forge. ** Brilliant Glass now has a small chance to make an epic gem. ** , , are now all available at the Quel'danas .}} * added.}} * added.}} * * has a slightly reduced range that it gives skillups. ** A number of jewelcrafting gems now give skill increases for slightly longer than they used to. ** The vendor value for the raw green gems have been reduced. This will also make these gems cheaper to put up on the auction house (Blood Garnet, Golden Draenite, etc...) ** Prospecting now always yields at least 1 gem. ** Grand Master Jewelcrafters Hamanar (Shattrath City), Jazdalaad (The Stormspire), Kalaen (Thrallmar) and Tatiana (Honor Hold) may teach all levels of Jewelcrafting. ** Several new recipes that use and have been added to jewelcrafting trainers. ** Increased the chance to find blue gems when prospecting. ** Removed the 1 hour cooldown when cutting diamonds. ** Reduced the matching requirements for some diamonds. }} External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides Category:Burning Crusade Category:Jewelcrafting Category:Professions Category:RPG professions Category:WoW professions